callofdutyfandomcom_zh-20200214-history
Portal:时间线/僵尸模式
A timeline of events in Treyarch's "Zombies Timeline". It features events from the ''Call of Duty'' series from 5 AD until an unknown date from the zombies mode in the games Call of Duty: World at War, Call of Duty: Black Ops, Call of Duty: Black Ops II and Call of Duty: Black Ops III. Note that the events of (some, but not all) maps that have dates, do not go in chronological order, due to time travel and teleportation. An image officially released by Treyarch showcasing the timeline is availble below, detailing every event in the timeline. In the Beginning/Original Timeline In the beginning, there was only the Aether and the Keepers. Among them were two beings who would later be known by many names. One would be known as Doctor Monty, the other as the Shadowman. September 3rd, 5 AD *Knowing the planet as a gateway to Agartha, the Apothicons send meteors of Element 115 to Earth. They believe humanity will one day use Element 115 to wage war amongst themselves, opening a rift that will allow the Apothicons to escape the Dark Aether. 1200s January 15th, 1292 *The Great War between humanity and the Apothicons begins. April 14th, 1294 *Sir Pablo Marinus is saved from the clutches of a Margwa by four unknown heroes. They would later become known as Primis. December 31st, 1299 *Together with the Keepers, Primis defeats the Apothicons, bringing The Great War to an end. 1300s January 1st, 1300 *Before they seemingly disappear from history, Primis instructs the Wolf King to begin building Der Eisendrache. September 19th, 1318 *Honoring the Wolf King's dying request, his loyal servant Arthur scatters and buries his bones in the grounds of Der Eisendrache, accompanied by the King's Wolf. September 20th, 1318 *Temporal Rifts teleport Arthur to Resolution 1295 in 2025 Angola. 1900s June 30th, 1908 *A meteor containing Element 115 crashes near the Stony Tunguska River. 1920s August 30th, 1925 *Dr. Edward Richtofen joins the Illuminati. 1930s February 4th, 1931 *Large deposits of Element 115 are discovered near Breslau, Germany. Doctor Ludvig Maxis, a German Scientist, is sent to investigate. May 10th, 1931 *Maxis forms Group 935, and international organization dedicated to the study of Element 115. Maxis tells his scientist that they "represent the future of technological advancement" and will be "pioneers of human discovery." The group swears to work in secrecy from their respective governments. As Maxis says, "we cannot afford to let this power fall into the wrong hands." November 5th, 1934 *Samantha Maxis is born. Her mother dies in childbirth. August 11th, 1936 *Maxis invites Richtofen to join Group 935. He agrees, secretly acting on behalf of the Illuminati's interests. April 10th, 1937 *The Imperial Japanese Army discovers Element 115 meteor fragments in a swamp within Japanese territory. They build the Rising Sun Facility to continue research. Division 9 is created to oversee its operation. June 14th, 1937 *The United States Government discovers deposits of Element 115 at Groom Lake. July 2nd, 1939 *Maxis and Richtofen begin teleportation experiments with the Matter Transference Prototype, to mild success. The subjects are teleported, but their chemical composition is altered, leaving them catatonic and changed. August 5th, 1939 *Using Element 115, Maxis and Richtofen resurrect one of the teleported corpses for the first time. Initially it obeys, but soon becomes rabid and attacks them. The test subject is euthanized. September 3rd, 1939 *Richtofen beings development of the Wunderwaffe DG-2. November 23rd, 1939 *Maxis turns to the Reichstag for additional funding. Germany agrees to the request, expressing interest in their weapons research, teleportation technology, and the reanimated undead subject. December 4th, 1939 *During Test Trial 151, Richtofen and Doctor Schuster successfully teleport a walnut. This is the first successful test where the chemical composition of the object is maintained throughout the process. December 5th, 1939 "Edward's Walnut Delivery" fails to impress Maxis, who declares it a waste of time. He reveals to Richtofen that Group 935 will soon be funded by Germany. Richtofen worries this will lead to mass defections: he and Schuster decide to continue their teleportation experiments behind Maxis' back. 1940s January 4th, 1940 *Richtofen and Schuster conduct their first human teleportation test, Richtofen is so confident in its success, he volunteers himself. Teleported to the Moon, he encounters the M.P.D., the Aether Pyramid hidden by the Apothicons. While inspecting the device, Richtofen is electrocuted and begins hearing the many voices of corruption, including that of the Shadowman. The device then teleports him to Shangri-La. Corrupted by the Dark Aether, Richtofen is gradually being driven insane by an obsession to find Agartha. January 5th, 1940 *Richtofen is worshiped by the natives of Shangri-La: an altar is built in his name. Richtofen encounters the Focusing Stone for the first time. January 23rd, 1940 *After a near month absence, Richtofen returns to Schuster with a plan to build Griffin Station. January 24th, 1940 *Richtofen renounces his involvement with the Illuminati. When asked how he could abandon his obligation to the Order, he says "Teddy was a liar." March 13th, 1940 *Construction of Griffin Station on the Moon begins. Frustrated with Maxis' alignment with Germany, other disgruntled Group 935 scientists join the cause. July 13th, 1940 *Maxis instructs his assistant Sophia to write a letter to the Reichstag High Command requesting additional funds. Though he reports that mass production will be under way shortly, Der Riese lacks not only the funding, but sufficient volumes of Element 115. August 1st, 1940 *In response to Maxis' request, Germany creates two new facilities for Group 935. They are the Kino Facility, a re-purposed theater, and the Asylum Facility at the Wittenau Sanatorium in Berlin. August 18th, 1940 As per Germany's request, the Japanese Imperial Army hands over the Rising Sun Facility to Group 935. Division 9 remains involved on site. October 3rd, 1940 *Group 935 establishes a research facility in Siberia near the Tunguska River. November 6th, 1940 *Group 935 establishes a research facility at Der Eisendrache. June 24th, 1941 *Nikolai Belinski's wife is killed during the German advance into the Soviet Union. In an effort to numb the pain, Nikolai increasingly turns to vodka. January 11th, 1942 *Maxis gives Fluffy to Samantha. The dog is expecting a litter. January 20th, 1942 *Maxis tests the first file for storage on the data servant. January 26th, 1942 *On the data servant, Maxis catalogs locations with prominent Element 115 deposits. He includes information about it's various applications and cites that the reanimation of dead cells is a possible side effect. January 30th, 1942 *Richtofen completes the Wunderwaffe DG-2 prototype. February 1st, 1942 *With Griffin Station completed, Richtofen names Doctor Groph lead scientist, and returns to Earth to continue 'the charade' with Maxis. Working alongside Schuster, Groph is left to discover how to power the MPD. February 2nd, 1942 *In a speech to his staff, Groph talks optimistically about Griffin Station's establishment as a permanent base of operations. April 17th, 1942 *Maxis develops the Ray Gun prototype at the Rising Sun Facility. H. Porter works on developing the 2nd Generation Model. June 13th, 1942 *A result of temporal rifts in 1965 Kino, Monty reaches across time and offers little nudges. One nudge is developing Group 935's Element 115 fused elixirs. They create four medicinal beverages known colloquially as Juggernog, Quick Revive, Speed Cola, and Double Tap. June 28th, 1942 *Group 935 continues development of a Weapons Upgrade Machine. July 18th, 1942 *Groph and Shucster unwittingly discover how to charge the MPD. When Schuster kills a rat near the device, its death inexplicably begins filling the tank, charging the device. They report their findings to Richtofen. July 20th, 1942 *Richtofen begins sending soldiers and scientists to the moon to be sacrificed; their souls used to charge the MPD November 5th, 1942 *Takeo Masaki is dispatched by the Emperor to oversee the work of Group 935 and Division 9 at the Rising Sun Facility. December 8th, 1942 *Richtofen shares the Element 115-based Elixir Recipes with Griffin Station. They develop Mule Kick. December 9th, 1942 *Nikolai's brother is killed in the Battle of Stalingrad. December 14th, 1942 *Richtofen creates the Monkey Bomb. December 16th, 1942 *In a personal log, Maxis expresses concern over Element 115's impact on Richtofen's behavior. No longer trusting him, he wonders if it was a mistake to invite him to Group 935. December 20th, 1942 *Accompanied by Sophia, Maxis is transferred to the Kino facility to focus on creating Germany's undead army. Samantha is left in Richtofen's care. January 8th, 1943 *Maxis worries he and Sophia have grown too close. He considers sending her away. January 16th, 1943 *Nikolai is captured by German Forces during the Battle of Stalingrad. He becomes a subject in Group 935 experiments. January 27th, 1943 *Maxis reports success with Subject Two-Six, whose "violent outbursts have been greatly reduced." Maxis believes "this method of treatment will be 100 percent effective in most cases." February 2nd, 1943 *The Battle of Stalingrad ends February 10th, 1943 *Maxis reports the treatment has been perfected. He belives if "Subject Two-Six" can retain the impressions longer than twenty-six hours, then the delivery of the zombie army can be accelerated. February 12th, 1943 *After attacking a handler, Subject Two-Six is killed and deemed "another setback." May 18th, 1943 *Harvey Yena begins his work with Group 935. June 4th, 1943 *Primis arrives from Dimension 63. In an effort to prevent the events that are about to unfold, they formulate a plan to stop this dimension's Richtofen. June 11th, 1943 *Richtofen is contacted from the House by Maxis, who warns that "The test subjects must never be allowed to be awakened, the havoc that could be wreaked upon the future by such simple-minded individuals would be catastrophic." June 15th, 1943 *Takeo reports to the Emperor that the work being done at the Rising Sun Facility is "unacceptable" July 19th, 1943 *Primis Richtofen is teleported to the House in Agartha, reuniting him with Maxis. July 24th, 1943 *On the orders of the Emperor, Takeo is taken prisoner by Group 935 and Division 9. He is used as a test subject for experiments. July 14th, 1944 *After the setbacks with Subject Two-Six, Maxis reports new success with the undead army. However, he maintains his belief that the undead cannot be controlled or maintained. September 2nd, 1944 *Pablo Marinus, a Mexican Spy, is captured by Group 935 at Der Eisendrache. May 9th, 1945 *In his cell, Pablo writes of visions of a great war. He describes a "great battle against strange demon-like creatures who were trying to devour the Earth. In his vision, he sees four knights protect him from certain death. He makes a note that the knights wore tunics similar to those in Der Eisendrache. June 4th, 1945 *'NACHT DER UNTOTEN' - An Allied plane malfunctions over an airfield and crashes. German Army trucks, transporting the undead and Element 115 between Group 935 facilities, are struck in the crash. The marines surviving the crash hold out against the undead as long as they can. June 17th, 1945 *Peter McCain infiltrates Group 935 at Der Reise. June 29th, 1945 *Groph and Schuster develop the Wave Gun. July 15th, 1945 *Richtofen travels to the Siberian Facility to do further research on "live specimens". As her temporary guardian, he takes Samantha with him. Group 935 begins transferring three test subjects for experimentation: Nikolai, Pablo, and Takeo. July 29th, 1945 *While Richtofen works at the Siberian Facility, Group 935 begins development of Deadshot Daiquiri. August 1st, 1945 *The test subjects arrive at the Siberian Facility for Richtofen's experiments. August 31st, 1945 *CIA Handler Cornelius Pernell confirms that Peter McCain has successfully infiltrated Group 935 and has been transferred to the Asylum Facility. Cornelius suspects Group 935 is losing control of their experiements and has sent in a Marine Recon unit to extract McCain. Tank Dempsey is to lead the squad. September 1st, 1945 *Peter is outed as a spy and captured by Group 935. September 2nd, 1945 *Richtofen reports Pablo has died following a spleen removal. He also reveals he's been performing experiments on Samantha. *WW2 ends. Group 935 continues their research. *Temporal Rifts begin to affect the Asylum Facility. An orderly reports increasing problems with test subjects. Many in the facility have begun hearing voices coming from the walls, including the sobbing of a boy and a girl, screaming, and "a man shouting for children to close the windows." September 3rd, 1945 *An outbreak occurs at the Asylum facility, Peter McCain escapes. September 6th, 1945 *'VERRÜCKT' - Dempsey, John Banana, Smokey and a fourth marine arrive at the Asylum Facility to find it overrun by zombies. They fight off the horde as long as they can. Dempsey is apprehended by Group 935. September 7th, 1945 *John Banana writes messages and records his last words while being eaten alive by an undead Smokey. September 10th, 1945 *Richtofen reports another spy has been captured and will be brought in to replace "the Mexican." The subject is Dempsey. September 13th, 1945 *Cornelius Pernell attempts to send a transmission to Peter McCain, telling him to rendezvous at the Rising Sun Facility. September 17th, 1945 *Dempsey arrives at the Siberian Facility. September 20th, 1945 *Richtofen documents the personality traits of his test subjects. Dempsey's "intellect seems low, but his will is strong." Takeo is "still staring at the floor, muttering what sounds like some kind of proverb over and over again." Nikolai has "recently begun responding to stimuli, but only after (injections of) a new serum made primarily from vodka." Richtofen notes that their minds have been almost entirely broken, with no memory remaining of who they once were. September 24th, 1945 *Maxis returns to Der Riese. He orders Richtofen to do likewise so they may continue their work on the Matter Transference Device. September 27th, 1945 *Richtofen returns to Der Riese with Dempsey, Nikolai, Takeo, and Samantha. October 1st, 1945 *Maxis reports on Richtofen's findings with his live test subjects, noting that while their baseline psyche remains intact, all specific memories have been lost. October 1st, 1945 *Infuriated to learn that Maxis has not been mass producing the DG-2 as he swore he would, Richtofen revels in his plot to destroy Maxis and Samantha, vowing that he will no longer continue to work on his undead army. October 8th, 1945 *Groph reports to Richtofen the MPD is nearly ready. October 12th, 1945 *Groph radios Richtofen to inform him that the device has been powered up and is awaiting the conduit. Richtofen says he will proceed with Operation Shield and dispose of Maxis and Samantha. October 13th, 1945 *Though frustrated that the "matter transference tests...have been largely unsuccessful," Maxis acknowledges that the test subjects (departure) from their original point of origin is undeniable. However, Richtofen's suggestion that the subjects have been transported not through space, but time itself causes Maxis to worry if his "irrationality may soon prove a liability to our endeavors." October 13th, 1945 *Maxis and Richtofen perform teleportation test trials on Test Subjects Number 3, 4, and 5. All fail, including Test 5, where Maxis uses Fluffy. As Test 6 fails, Fluffy - now changed - is teleported back into the chamber. Samantha sees Fluffy and runs into the teleporter. Maxis chases after her. Richtofen seals them both in the test chamber and teleports all three of them. *Samantha is teleported to the moon while Groph and Schuster work on the MPD. Running into the MPD, she is drawn inside of it, where she becomes corrupted by the Dark Aether. *Maxis is teleported to the Crazy Place and develops the power to merge with electricity. *Richtofen returns to the moon. Learning Samantha is trapped in the MPD, he orders Groph to teleport Maxis there to coax her out of the device. He also warns Groph to keep an eye out for an "evil looking dog." *In an effort to free Samantha, Maxis approaches the MPD and persuades her to come out. Once she does, Maxis gives her an instructions, "Kill them...all." Maxis kills himself and merges with the technology of Griffin Station, while Samantha unleashes the undead upon the base. October 14th, 1945 *H. Porter activates the alarm as an outbreak occurs at Der Riese. Before taking a cyanide capsule he says he's "all out of hope...god forgive us all." *Richtofen returns to Der Riese and awakens Dempsey, Takeo, and Nikolai. With no recollection of who they are or who Richtofen is, they agree to help him. The four would become known as Ultimis. October 18th, 1945 *Peter McCain parachutes over The Rising Sun Facility. He dies shortly after. October 21st, 1945 *'SHI NO NUMA' - Ultimis travels to the Rising Sun Facility to recover Richtofen's diary. Upon reading it, Richtofen begins to form his plan to defeat Samantha. October 28th, 1945 *'DER RIESE' - Ultimis returns to Der Riese. With his diary, Richtofen plans to use the teleporter to return to the moon and confront Samantha. Unfortunately, the Wunderwaffe DG-2 overloads the teleporter and sends them through time - causing Richtofen to drop his diary. November 5th, 1945 *Group 935 is disbanded. January 19th, 1946 *The United States and the Soviet Union share the resources recovered from Group 935's various research stations. Richtofen's diary is among the items recovered by the Soviet Union. January 27th, 1946 *The Pentagon hires many former Group 935 scientists in an effort to replicate their work. January 29th, 1946 *As with their US counterparts, the Soviets hire many former Group 935 scientists. Among them is Harvey Yena, who forms the Ascension Group. 1950s July 29th, 1952 *The Pentagon begins experiments involving their own versions of the undead. May 12th, 1955 *The US Government transfers a number of Element 115 experiments to the Groom Lake Facility. October 19th, 1955 *Gersh and Yuri Zavoyski begin working for the Ascension Group. April 25, 1956 *'SHANGRI-LA' - Explorers Brock and Gary discover Shangri-La. During an eclipse, they're unwittingly trapped in a time loop. Sally, sent back in time from 2011, is trapped in the same loop. Ultimis arrives in Shangri-La. With the help of Brock and Gary, they acquire the Focusing Stone. June 3rd, 1959 *The Pentagon constructs their own prototype teleporter, and commence experimentation. 1960s March 15th, 1962 *Studying Group 935's medicinal elixir research, The Ascension Group develops PhD Flopper and Stamin-Up. November 11th, 1962 *Gersh begins work on Project Thunder. December 12, 1962 *Gersh and Yuri begin work on the Gersh Device, code named Project Mercury. June 15th, 1963 *The Pentagon begins development on their own version of the Wunderwaffe DG-2. August 17th, 1963 *The Pentagon begins development on their own version of the Winter's Howl. October 28th, 1963 *'KINO DER TOTEN' - From Der Reise, Ultimis teleports to Kino. This marks the first time Ultimis travels across space and time. Temporal Rifts occur across dimensions. In light of these developments, Monty feels obligated to step in, and begins to make changes in the background across time. He helps Group 935 invent Perk Machines. He adds chalk drawing to the walls. Little nudges. Ultimis locates a Lunar Lander and fly to the Ascension Facility. October 29th, 1963 *Gersh informs the senior staff that Yuri has been removed from Project Mercury and has been transferred to Rocket Research. *Yuri begins to notice the appearance of children's toys around the facility. November 1st, 1963 *Upon reading Richtofen's diary, Yuri begins to hear Samantha's voice. Over several days, her voice will consume him, driving him to the brink of insanity. She orders him to resume work on the Gersh Device. He obeys. November 4th, 1963 *Gersh announces to the Committee that Project Thunder is nearing completion. Gersh reveals Yuri may need to be removed from Ascension entirely, having observed his being "hostile towards other scientists...and frequently (observed) muttering to himself." November 5th, 1963 *Obeying Samantha's wishes, Yuri tricks Gersh into activating the Gersh Device. The rift created absorbs him and allows Samantha to travel through. Yuri is also absorbed and transported to the Pentagon. November 6th, 1963 *'ASCENSION' - Ultimis arrives at the Soviet Cosmodrome and free Gersh from the Casimir Mechanism. Richtofen recovers his diary, and learns that they need the Vril Device from the Siberian Facility for his plan. Maintaining his ethereal form, Gersh sends them into a rift to their next destination before beginning his travels across space and time. *'"FIVE"' - In the Pentagon, John F. Kennedy, Richard Nixon, and Robert McNamara meet with Fidel Castro in the aftermath of the Cuban Missile Crisis. Due to the vents at the cosmodrome, a zombie outbreak occurs. Samantha sends Yuri to the Pentagon to thwart their survival. After Gersh is freed and Ultimis departs from the Cosmodrome, the outbreak ends at the Pentagon. All four survive. November 19th, 1963 *In an effort to avoid another undead outbreak, the US Government creates the Broken Arrow program, establishing several facilities across the country. The Groom Lake Program is folded into Broken Arrow. August 11th, 1973 *Broken Arrow recovers a shard of Element 115 from Division 9. 1970s September 29th, 1979 *Russman begins work and Broken Arrow. Over the course of his employment, his extensive exposure to Element 115 leads to significant memory loss. 1980s April 20th, 1983 *Broken Arrow begins live animal experiments with the shard, creating Bios. June 24th, 1986 *A containment breach involving the Bios occurs at one of the Broken Arrow facilities. Russman is one of the few to escape alive. The facility is shut down and abandoned. It's projects are transferred to other locations. 1990s June 24th, 1996 *Victis arrives at the abandoned Broken Arrow Facility. Still being pursued by undead Richtofen, they recover the Element 115 Shard and depart through another rift. 2010s March 17th, 2011 *'CALL OF THE DEAD' - After entering the rift, Ultimis arrives at the Siberian Facility in 2011, where they find themselves trapped in a closet while George A. Romero films his latest project at the location. Samantha, in her pursuit of Ultimis, unleashes an undead outbreak. The film's stars fight the undead horde, ultimately recovering the Vril Device for Richtofen. Ultimis teleports to Shangri-La in an effort to acquire the next artifact required to defeat Samantha: the Focusing Stone. April 11th, 2011 *Following the disappearance of the Call of the Dead cast and crew, Romero's assistant Sally begins to search for her boss. Her journey leads her back to Shangri-La during an eclipse, which sends her back in time to April 25th, 1956. 2020s April 10th, 2025 *Broken Arrow creates the Denizens. July 8th, 2025 *Broken Arrow accidentally creates Avogadro. September 1st, 2025 *In desperate need to more Element 115, Broken Arrow uses an excavator to drill near the Nuclear Testing Facility known as Nuketown. October 13th, 2025 *'MOON' - Using the Vril Device and the Focusing Stone, Richtofen completes his Grand Scheme and swaps bodies with Samantha on the Moon, giving him full control of the zombies and the Aether. Maxis contacts the remaining members of Ultimis through the stations electronics and asks for their help to defeat Richtofen. They agree. They launch missiles at the Earth, leaving it fractured and broken. They sever Richtofen's connection with the Aether, but he maintains control over the zombies. Once Maxis controls the Aether in 2035, he returns to the Moon and plucks Samantha from Richtofen's body to join him in Agartha. **The Earth fracturing triggers further temporal rifts, teleporting an 1800s American Western Town underneath a Mining Facility in Angola. Arthur is pulled through the rift from 1318, arriving in the now buried town. *'NUKETOWN ZOMBIES' - A nuclear bomb explodes outside of Nuketown as a result of Broken Arrow's drilling. CIA and CDC operatives arrive to find an undead outbreak already in progress. One of the missiles from the moon hits Nuketown, killing all on site...except for Marlton Johnson, who survives by hiding in a nuclear bunker. November 5th, 2025 *Broken Arrow is disbanded after the primary facility is lost in a fire. It is later believed to be an act of arson committed by employees destroying evidence implicating them in the outbreak. Russman, his mind broken after over forty years of exposure to Element 115, begins to wander the Earth. March 18th, 2027 *In a distress call, former CDC assistant director George Barkley reveals that the infectious contaminates have gone airborne. He advises caution regarding any allies showing signs of "short term memory loss, psychosis, delusion and paranoia." March 27th, 2027 *A society of survivors who eat the undead is formed. They are The Flesh. May 12th, 2027 *Samuel J. Stuhlinger joins The Flesh. June 28th, 2027 *Through the consumption of the undead meat, The Flesh begin hearing Richtofen's voice. He tries to persuade them to build global polarization devices in pursuit of his new plan: to mend the Rift in space-time and acquire full control over the Aether. June 28th, 2027 *Maxis begins communicating to survivors on Earth, telling those willing to listen to build global polarization devices for him in pursuit of his new plan: to open Agartha and reunite him with Samantha, even though it will result in the destruction of the Earth. April 4th, 2028 *The Flesh broadcast their message across all frequencies. They tell others to "heed our call" and that they "path to enlightenment" can be achieved by consuming the undead. The Flesh broadcast messages telling others to "heed (their) call" and that the "path to enlightenment" is achieved by consuming the undead. December 9th, 2028 *Maxis' followers begin constructing a spire near the Hanford Site Facility. January 3rd, 2029 *Maxis' followers begin to doubt him, believing he may in fact be evil. They destroy their electronices. March 2nd, 2029 *Maxis' followers attempt to speak to him again. Many have begun to hear Richtofen...and those loyal to Maxis eagerly await further instruction. August 15th, 2029 *A broadcast is sent out confirming the fall of "The Flesh" and Maxis' followers. With each group hearing the voice of Richtofen or Maxis, a battle broke out between them. As they fought, a zombie horde moved in and destroyed all who remained. Stuhlinger is one of the few to escape. Richtofen and Maxis are left with no one to communicate near Green Run, where the first polarization device must be constructed. 2030s October 13th, 2035 *Stuhlinger bumps into Russman, who has stolen a bus from an abandoned Broken Arrow facility. October 21st, 2035 *'TRANZIT' - Stuhlinger and Russman run into Marlton and Abigail "Misty" Briarton at a diner near the Hanford Site Facility. Maxis asks them to complete the polarization device in his favor. Stuhlinger, having consume zombie meat, is contacted by Richtofen, who orders Stuhlinger to construct the device for him instead. The crew constructs the device for Maxis. The four would become known as Victis. October 22nd, 2035 *'DIE RISE' - Still hoping to regain control, Richtofen teleports Victis to Province 22, where he demands that Stuhlinger activate the second polarization device. Once again, the crew sides with Maxis. The voices cease for some time, leaving Victis to wander the earth. December 31st, 2035 *'BURIED' - Victis arrives at an old western town now located beneath a mining facility in Angola. They discover Arthur in a jail cell; he assist them on their journey. The voices of Maxis and Richtofen return. They activate the final polarization device in Maxis' favor. Now corrupted by the Dark Aether, he reveals his true intentions to Victis and punishes Richtofen by trapping his soul in a zombie. Drawn into Agartha by her Father, Samantha witnesses the evil that has corrupted him. When a rift opens in Dimension 63 in 1918, she reaches out to that timeline's Maxis for help. January 10th, 2036 *Primis Richtofen instructs Undead Richtofen to pursue Victis and recover their blood vials. January 19th, 2036 *Primis Richtofen begins to manipulate Stuhlinger, opening a rift for Victis to begin their new journey. Pursued by Undead Richtofen and an army of the undead, Victis enters the rift. *Maxis destroys Earth and all its surviving inhabitants. Dimension 63/Origins, Mob of the Dead, & Shadows of Evil 1200s January 15th, 1292 *The Great War between humanity and the Apothicons begins. April 14th, 1294 *Sir Pablo Marinus is saved from the clutches of a Margwa by four unknown heroes. They would later become known as Primis. December 31st, 1299 *Together with the Keepers, Primis defeats the Apothicons, bringing the Great War to an end. 1300s January 1st, 1300 *Before they seemingly disappear from history, Primis instructs the Wolf King to begin building Der Eisendrache. February 18th, 1300 *Pablo begins documenting The Great War, including all he has learned about the Keepers, Apothicons, and Element 115. Regarding Element 115's power, he notes that a site in Northern France contains massive deposits of the element. June 4th, 1300 *In northern France, a tomb is constructed to honor the fallen soldiers of The Great War. Within it, statues of Primis are constructed to symbolize the hope that if one day a great evil falls upon mankind, they may return. 1800s July 17th, 1898 *Edward Richtofen's parents die. 1900s February 20th, 1905 *Takeo Masaki fights in the Battle of Mukden. August 11th, 1906 *Richtofen begins his studies at Heidelberg University, under the tutelage of Doctor Ludvig Maxis. Having lost his parents, Richtofen comes to view him as a father figure. 1910s July 3rd, 1912 *Richtofen and Maxis join Group 935. June 4th, 1914 *Richtofen is visited by another version of himself. Handing him some blood vials, he explains - "you will need this blood. When the time comes, it will protect you." before stepping back through the rift. January 5th, 1915 *Maxis invents the Mauser Prototype. August 25th, 1916 *The Journal of Sir Pablo Marinus, Knight of the Great War, is discovered by Group 935. March 23rd, 1917 *Using information gathered from Pablo's Journal, Group 935 begins work at a dig site in northern France, where they discover a series of underground tombs. April 21st, 1917 *Group 935 discover what appears to be the entrance of the tomb's main chamber. They struggle to gain access. May 11th, 1917 *Unable to access the main chamber, soldiers listen to a Gramophone to alleviate their frustration. When listening to a recording of "La Source Noire", the entrance to the main chamber unexpectedly opens. The camp's exposure to Element 115 begins. May 21st, 1917 *Using information from Pablo's journal and the tomb's main chamber, Maxis draws schematics for the creation of four Elemental Staffs and instructs Richtofen to begin their construction. May 29th, 1917 *The more Maxis reads of the Great War, the more he begins to question his understanding of the scientific world, and the true nature of the universe itself. He "finds (himself) open to the possibility of a higher power..." June 11th, 1917 *As Group 935 experiments with Element 115, they successfully create "localized energy fields which appear to function as portals." Noting that objects can pass through them, Maxis speculates that the rifts may have opened gateways across space and time. The rifts allow Samantha to reach out to Maxis from Agartha. She begs for his help and ultimately reveals she is his daughter. June 15th, 1917 *An "ancient box" with the power to manifest weapons from different eras arrives through a portal. Maxis fears that Element 115 is disrupting the space-time continuum. July 1st, 1917 *Following the installation of Element 115 powered generators, reports surfaced regarding "ancient figures emerging" from the dig site, corresponding with the mysterious deaths of a number of Group 935 soldiers. The ancient figures are undead knights from The Great War. August 3rd, 1917 *Nikolai Belinski is sent into exile. September 10th, 1917 *Using Element 115, Group 935 constructs Freya, Odin, and Thor - giant robots who they believe will secure victory for the central power. September 22nd, 1917 *Richtofen notes that in spite of Group 935's progress at the dig site, he is troubled by Maxis' growing obsession with Pablo's diary. October 6th, 1917 *Takeo Masaki is dispatched to France by the Emperor to gather intel on Group 935's weapon technology. November 19th, 1917 *Following reports of "prototype armored weaponry...strange lights in the sky...a mysterious plague...and even giant metal men," Tank Dempsey is deployed in northern France to assess the extent of Group 935's capabilities. December 10th, 1917 *Already exiled in Europe, Nikolai receives new orders from the Imperial Russian Army to investigate the enemy "War Machine." Still loyal to the motherland, he willingly obliges. February 23rd, 1918 *Nikolai writes of the ongoing civil war in his homeland. He does not expect peace to last long, but he is enjoying his time in France. March 2nd, 1918 *Learning that the Emperor wishes to meet with him to discuss a "matter of great importance to our Nation," Takeo writes that he feels a "growing sense of dread" in the wake of his recent dark, twisted dreams. April 14th, 1918 *Despite ongoing battles, Dempsey fares well in northern France. In a personal letter, he reveals that both the Japanese and Russian Armies have also sent spies to investigate the activities of Group 935. May 1st, 1918 *Maxis is obsessed with the voice of Samantha, who now speaks to him constantly. He belives her to be "the key to everything." May 12th, 1918 *Believing that his mentor has been affected by Element 115 like others at the dig site, Richtofen reports Maxis' erratic behavior to Group 935's senior staff. May 13th, 1918 *Richtofen learns from Pablo's journal that the northern France dig site may be the single largest deposit of Element 115 on Earth. He believes this explains why it has affected so many at the site. May 14th, 1918 *Now completely consumed by Samantha's voice, Maxis swears he will no longer serve Group 935's mission. June 4th, 1918 *'ORIGINS' - Element 115 awakens the undead knights from The Great War and quickly consumes the camp. Maxis is rendered catatonic by the element. Richtofen removes his brain before he turns. Dempsey, Nikolai, and Takeo unite with Richtofen on the battlefield and help free Samantha from her imprisonment in Agartha. Primis has been reunited. Samantha sends Primis to their next destination. Maxis' brain arrives in Agartha and Doctor Monty decides to step in. Monty brings Maxis' brain to the house and wipes the Maxis' corrupted by the Dark Aether from existence. 1920s July 18th, 1922 *Salvatore "Sal" DeLuca opens gambling houses across Chicago. This marks the beginning of the DeLuca crime family. February 16th, 1923 *Billy Handsome joins the DeLuca Crime Family as a hitman. Sal will come to look at Billy as the son he never had. September 18th, 1923 *An expert in gambling and rigging sporting events, Michael "Finn" O'Leary begins working for Sal. March 23rd, 1924 *Finn marries Angelina Bow, an aspiring starlet with delusions of grandeur. March 1st, 1929 *Sal writes of his frustration with "Chicago's Finest". After many years of successful bribes with the City, it becomes clear that is no longer an option. 1930s May 11th, 1930 *Sal begins to work with Albert "Al" Arlington, an associate in Los Angeles known for being a master schemer and bank robber. October 11th, 1930 *Finn informs his lawyer he will not accept divorce from Angela, saying "she can leave this marriage the day she leaves this Earth." *After an LA heist for Sal goes wrong, Al wakes up in the hospital. October 28th, 1931 *While in the hospital, Al submits 'Icarus from Mars' for publication as a comic strip. It is his third attempt - it is denied, again. November 11th, 1931 *Angry and frustrated with his collapsing empire, Sal kills a prostitute. No longer willing to turn a blind eye, Chicago PD arrests him. December 1st, 1931 *In an operation against the DeLuca Crime Family, Billy is arrested for multiple homicides. December 19th, 1931 *In an operation against the DeLuca Crime Family, Finn is arrested by Chicago PD when his wife offers evidence against him. January 19th, 1932 *Al is arrested for his role in the LA heist. May 14th, 1932 *Sal is found guilty of murder. He is sentenced to life in prison at Alcatraz. May 16th, 1932 *Billy is found guilty of 116 counts of murder. He is sentenced to life in prison at Alcatraz. May 30th, 1932 *Finn is found guilty of sixteen counts of gambling fraud. He will serve his sentence at Alcatraz. June 13th, 1932 *Sal and Billy arrive at Alcatraz Island. June 30th, 1932 *Finn arrives at Alcatraz Island. July 1st, 1932 *Al is found guilty of grand larceny, grand theft auto, arson, conspiracy and battery. He will serve his sentence at Alcatraz. August 3rd, 1932 *Al arrives at Alcatraz Island. January 13th, 1933 *Stanley Ferguson begins working at Alcatraz Island. April 1st, 1933 *Al convinces Sal, Finn, and Billy that they can build a plane and escape Alcatraz. December 2nd, 1933 *Realizing the plane will never be completed and embittered with rage, Sal, Finn, and Billy plot to get revenge on Al. December 31st, 1933 *Finn, Sal, and Billy lure Al to the roof and kill him. January 11th, 1934 *Stepping through a rift, Richtofen secures the blood samples of Sal and Finn. January 19th, 1934 *Found guilty of Al's murder, Sal, Finn, and Billy are executed by electric chair. *'MOB OF THE DEAD' - Sal, Finn, Billy, and Al battle waves of the undead as they find themselves trapped in a seemingly endless cycle. 1940s April 16th, 1940 *Richtofen arrives in Dimension 63, where he contacts members of the Illuminati and enlists their help to build a laboratory facility beneath Alcatraz. April 18th, 1940 *Richtofen meets with Stanley Ferguson and convinces him to assist with the Illuminati's construction of the Alcatraz laboratory. July 3rd, 1941 *Stanley Ferguson reports that the laboratory has been completed, and that the subjects will be placed in the stasis chambers upon arrival. July 4th, 1941 *Richtofen returns to the lab under Alcatraz where he meets Victis, arriving from the Empty Earth with the Kronorium. Upon reading the Kronorium, Richtofen discovers numerous timelines documenting their fates and learns about the Blood Vials. He would later write on the page "I know now what I must do - E.R. 4/7/41." Richtofen enters a rift to acquire the blood of Sal and Finn. After delivering the blood to his younger self and recovering the blood vials belonging to Victis he returns. Victis is place 'on ice', to be kept safe until they are needed next. *Primis arrives to collect the Victis blood samples from Richtofen. Following Primis' departure, Richtofen learns the location of the Summoning Key and travels to his next destination. October 1st, 1941 *Stanley Ferguson leaves employment at Alcatraz. October 21st, 1943 *Posing as Mr. Rapt, the Shadowman hires the Reporter to recover artifacts from the South Pacific and Russia. December 14th, 1943 *The Reporter recovers the artifacts from the South Pacific and Russia. Among them is the Summoning Key. December 25th, 1943 *As per Mr. Rapt's request, the Reporter speaks to Stanley Ferguson, a retired guard from Alcatraz. Stanley gives a detailed account of the deaths of Al Arlington, Billy Handsome, Finny O'Leary, and Sal DeLuca. December 31st, 1943 *At Mr. Rapt's request, the Reporter arrives in Morg City to take in it's sights, sounds, and smells. January 15th, 1944 *A meteor shower rains over Morg City January 30th, 1944 *The Reporter notes strange mold now growing all over the city. He also notes people are getting sick and acting delirious. February 13th, 1944 *A Fruit Vendor tells the reporter about the Ancient Order of the Keepers, and how they're the only ones "holding back the forces of the apocalypse." He talks of people hearing "chanting...from beneath the city." March 30th, 1944 *The Reporter sends Mr. Rapt a telegram, providing details and contract information for Nero Blackstone, Jessica Rose, Floyd Campbell, and Jack Vincent. April 5th, 1944 *Aware of the Shadowman's actions, Monty writes to the Reporter, warning him to not give the Summoning Key to anyone. April 10th, 1944 *Jessica Rose learns a photographer is in possession of compromising pictures of her. April 20th, 1944 *Pretending to be a Company Executive, the Shadowman tells Nero's Lawyer that Nero's wife has taken out substantial loans in his name. Nero has fifteen days to settle before the company seeks reparation. Facing multiple debts due to his wife's spending habits, Nero decides to kill his wife and use her life insurance to pay the debt. *Masquerading as an Internal Affairs officer, the Shadowman tries to convince Jack Vincent's partner to admit that Jack is "on the take." Upon learning that Internal Affairs is snooping around, Jack plots to kill the snitch who could provide evidence against him. *The Shadowman poses as a Film Director interesting in hiring Jessica for a leading role. He tells her producer that the part is hers. Afraid that the photographer could jeopardize her chance at stardom, she asks him to meet her, so they can "sort stuff out." *Posing as a Journalist, The Shadowman suggests Floyd Campbell is a journeyman fighter" to Floyd's Promoter. Wanting to guarantee his shot at the title, Floyd decides to wear brass knuckles under his gloves for his fight with Tony King. April 21st, 1944 *Nero misses a call from his Lawyer, informing him the documents were forged and there's nothing to worry about. *Jack misses a call from his partner, saying he has his back with Internal Affairs and has nothing to worry about. *Floyd misses a call from his Promoter that the fight was a success and that he has a shot at the title. *Jessica misses a call from her Producer. He says he didn't have a good feeling about the director and it didn't work out. However, he's scored her a lead in a musical he and his partner are financing. *Jessica kills the photographer and secures the incriminating photographs. *Jack kills the snitch who could turn him over to Internal Affairs. *Floyd kills Tony King in the boxing match and cashes in on his winnings. *Nero kills his wife in a 'work accident', cashing in her life insurance policy to square away the debts. *Richtofen arrives in Morg City to secure the Summoning Key. April 22nd, 1944 *Richtofen learns The Reporter has the Summoning Key and confronts him. The Reporter waves Money's letter at Richtofen and orders him to stay away before attacking him. Richtofen kills the Reporter in self-defense. April 25th, 1944 *'SHADOWS OF EVIL' - Nero, Jack, Floyd, and Jessica are knocked unconscious at the Black Lace burlesque club. They wake up in a twisted version of Morg City, shifted slightly from reality. Told they can atone for their sins by the Shadowman, all four are tricked into performing rituals. Jessica sacrifices her producer, Jack sacrifices his partner, Floyd sacrifices his promoter, and Nero sacrifices his lawyer. Completing the required rituals, the Apothicons are given access to Dimension 63. Realizing they've been duped, the four work with the Keepers to defeat the Shadowman. They trap him in the Summoning Key, but before they can hand it over to the Keepers, Primis Richtofen arrives and steals the key. Richtofen travels to Dimension 2210 to secure an innocent Richtofen Soul. He delivers the soul to the House. From within the Summoning Key, the Shadowman states "I'll be seeing you..." April 26th, 1944 *The Apothicons destroy Dimension 63 Deceptio Fracture/The Giant & Der Eisendrache 1940s October 13th, 1945 *'THE GIANT' - As a zombie outbreak occurs, Primis Dempsey, Takeo and Nikolai confront Ultimis Richtofen moments as he teleports Maxis and Samnatha. As they try to reason with him to wake their counterparts, Primis Richtofen arrives through the teleporter and kills his Ultimis self - triggering fractures across space-time. As Primis fights the undead, Group 935 secure the Dempsey subject and transport him to Der Eisendrache. Primis pursues them in a German Giant. October 29th, 1945 *Doctor Groph takes control of Group 935 in Richtofen's absence, not realizing his fate at the hands of Primis. October 31st, 1945 *In the wake of haunted dreams and rumors that Samantha may be roaming Griffin Station, Groph worries that the MPD may be corrupting the facility. November 5th, 1945 *'DER EISENDRACHE' - Recovering the Dempsey subject from a rocket bound for the moon, Richtofen secures his soul and reveals to Primis his intentions to set things right. Primis destroys Griffin Station and the Moon. Proditione Fracture/Zetsubou No Shima 1940s April 12th, 1942 *Overrun by the undead, the Rising Sun Facility is lost. July 8th, 1942 *Division 9 begins construction of the Island Facility. October 9th, 1942 *With construction complete, Division 9 continue their projects at the Island Facility. November 5th, 1942 *Takeo is dispatched by the Emperor to oversee the work of Division 9 at the Island Facility. February 6th, 1943 *Division 9 expands experimentation to include use of prisoners of war, Division 9 staff, arachnids, and "mystical beasts." June 15th, 1943 *Takeo reports to the Emperor the work being done at the Island Facility is "unacceptable". July 24th, 1943 *On the orders of the Emperor, Takeo is taken prisoner by Division 9. He is used as a test subject for their "organic plant-based" experiments. September 13th, 1945 *Cornelia attempts to send a transmission to Peter McCain, telling him to rendezvous at the abandoned Rising Sun Facility. October 18th, 1945 *'ZETSUBOU NO SHIMA' - Primis secures Takeo's soul after they help him commit Seppuku. Richtofen takes the crew to Dimension 63 to collect "their blood" for the "insurance policy." They return to the Island before travelling to their next destination. Agonia Fracture/Gorod Krovi 1940s November 11th, 1942 *Groph confirms that Division 9 has "completed the resurrection of the ancient beasts for (the battle on the) eastern front." Reports suggest that the "specimens...are still extremely dangerous... (but the German's) stalemate on the eastern front with the Russians will soon come to an end" thanks for their involvement. January 3rd, 1943 *The Russians use stolen Group 935 research to create the Russian Gigant, the Russian Mangler, and the Ray Gun Mark 3. February 2nd, 1943 *The Battle of Stalingrad doesn't end. Thanks to technological advancements on both sides, World War 2 continues indefinitely. February 13th, 1943 *Working with Maxis at the Kino facility, Sophia reveals she was attacked by Subject Two-Six. February 14th, 1943 *Having learned Sophia was attacked by Subject Two-Six, Maxis kills her and transfers her brain into a machine, the Strategic Operations Planning Heuristic Intelligence Analyzer (SOPHIA). July 7th, 1943 *SOPHIA is transferred to Stalingrad to oversee Group 935 operations. September 2nd, 1943 *Harvey Yena reports the dragons have proven beneficial to the war effort at Stalingrad. He confirms that Die Glocke research continue to explore "time displacement" and "movement across dimensions." November 6th, 1943 *SOPHIA confirms the existence of Project Rasputin, the Russian Mangler Soldier. January 11th, 1944 *SOPHIA confirms the Russian Gigant Robot has set back the German Advance. April 14th, 1945 *SOPHIA declares the Battle of Stalingrad is nearing victory for German Forces and that Valkyrie Drones have been deployed to locate "any resistance strains and attempt capture." After the release of large concentrations of Element 115 by German forces, the ciy becomes largely populated by the undead. Nikolai and his comrades continue to fight for what remains of Stalingrad. September 2nd, 1945 *WW2 still rages on. Stalingrad has turned into a three-way conflict between Dragon, machine, and the undead. Without any remaining human survivors, SOPHIA is now trapped in the city. November 6th, 1945 *Drifting through space and time in his ethereal form, Gersh arrives in the fracture. *'GOROD KROVI' - Primis arrives, frees SOPHIA and acquires Nikolai's soul. Richtofen teleports the souls of Dempsey, Takeo, and Nikolai to Maxis at the House. Monty announces his existence to Primis for the first time. April 25th, 1952 *While traveling to Shangri-La, Brock and Gary's plane crashes in the mountains as a result of a "freak atmospheric event" - another side effect of the Temporal Rifts created by Primis while travelling to Gorod Krovi. November 6th, 1963 *Hiding in a closet at the Pentagon, McNamara records a message confirming that John F. Kennedy, Richard Nixon, and Fidel Castro have died as a result of a zombie outbreak. He dies moments later. Agartha/Revelations & Comic Unknown The Summoning Key *The Keepers craft the Summoning Key, a device that allows them to manipulate the Aether. Holding power over reality itself, they use it to create Agartha. The First Transference Device *The Keepers master the ability to travel between dimensions. The Dark Aether Some Keepers begin to experiment with the Dark Aether, which corrupts and corrodes their souls. Among them is the Shadowman. The Aether Pyramid *The corrupted Keepers create the Aether Pyramid, a device capable of absolute power. A schism forms between them and those Keepers untainted by the Dark Aether. The War of Agartha Begins *War breaks out between the corrupted and uncorrupted Keepers. The War of Agartha Ends *Facing defeat, the Corrupted Keepers hide the Aether Pyramid on a moon within one of the newly discovered dimensions. After banishing the Corrupted Keepers to the Dark Aether beneath creation, the remaining Keepers take on the mantle of Guardians. Trapped in the Dark Aether, the Corrupted Keepers contort and evolve over eons, ultimately becoming the Apothicons. They desire, above all else, to return to Agartha. The First Arrival *With Doctor Monty's help, the Maxis Drone arrives at the House in Agartha. Despite the absence of his soul, Monty recreates a physical manifestation of his Dimension 63 form. The Arrival of Samantha *Monty brings Samantha into the House, reuniting her with the Dimension 63 incarnation of her father. Samantha's Corruption *Knowing that Samantha is corrupted by the Dark Aether, Monty takes her away from Maxis and the House. The Isolation of Maxis *Alone in the House and missing his daughter, Maxis wonders if Richtofen will have "the courage to fulfill the vow he made all those years ago." The Rediscovery of the Empty Earth *Having observed Monty for some time, Maxis uses the Teleporter in the basement of the House to study and explore other dimensions. Among them is the Empty Earth, where an alternate Maxis had constructed Zero Base, a facility that houses artifacts and replicas collected from a multitude of different timelines. However, his attempts to manipulate The Empty Earth created a reality too fragile to be sustained. The Restoration of Innocence *Monty returns Samantha to Maxis, her innocence restored. Monty's Plan *Monty explains to Maxis that the paradox wrought by a multiverse must be resolved. A new reality can be created - one free of the Apothicons - but only if they enlist the aid of souls who had lived through and survived the fracturing. The Kronorium Secured *Among the Artifacts that Maxis collected in Zero Base, is an ancient book known as the Kronorium - a complete chronicle of the entire history and future of all reality. Protected by various countermeasures, the facility can only be accessed by those possessing a soul. Richtofen's Journey Begins *Maxis tells Richtofen the plan to secure the Kronorium and locate the Summoning Key. Hearing the echoes of his other selves, Richtofen discovers his connection with Samuel Stuhlinger and decides to use Victis to acquire the Kronorium. The Manipulation of Stuhlinger *Having overseen the construction of a laboratory beneath Alcatraz, Richtofen returns to the House where he begins to communicate with Stuhlinger. Together, they persuade Victis to travel to a variety of locations in order to recover the Kronorium. The Kronorium Retrieved *Upon arriving at Zero Base, Victus provides blood samples that allow them to access the Empty Earth, and recover the Kronorium. The Blood Acquired *Richtofen collects the Victus blood samples from Undead Richtofen. The Arrival of Edward *Richtofen collects Eddie's innocent soul from Dimension 2210, and Monty gives him a physical form in the House. Samantha Meets Edward *Eddie and Samantha meet each other for the first time. Samantha writes in her diary that Edward "doesn't like to share toys." The Happiness of the Children *Monty brings Eddie and Samantha more toys. The Fragility of the Memory *Maxis notes that teleportation and travel between dimensions could have a profound impact on the mind. He fears that the confusion causes by the collision of memories past, present, and future could lead to the collapse of reality itself. The Arrival of the Souls *The souls arrive. Maxis tells Samantha and Eddie to "put the toys away....(and to) make sure the window's are locked before (they) come down to the basement. The Children Reborn *As each soul arrives, Monty transforms them into their younger selves and returns their innocence. The Arrival of Primis *Primis brings the Summoning Key to the House, where Maxis unwittingly releases the Shadowman - who in turn frees the Apothicons from the Dark Aether. Unaware that they will be wiped from existence once they have served their final purpose, Primis battles alongside Monty in his final battle against the Shadowman. 'REVELATIONS' *With the Shadowman and the Apothicons vanquished, Monty discovers that Primis has consumed the blood of souls from dimensions that no longer exist. The paradox must be solved... Gallery Official Image Zombies Chronicles timeline.jpg References